This is where we belong
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: This is a crossover with kickin it! Jack and Jessie are married at the age of 32! They have 24 kids, due to jacks parents morgan and Christina Ross giving up the kids and forcing jack to adopt them and Luke later Brought 20 kids up to their penthouse in Ross estate which jack and Jessie own. They now raise 24 kids with their nanny and butler along with balancing a music, and more.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new kickin it and Jessie fanfic! Jessie and jack are married! They are 32! Jacks parents, Morgan and Christina thought they were bad parents and forced him to adopt his siblings. So, he and Jessie are now Luke, Ravi, Emma and Zuris parents. Luke brought home 20 kids to their penthouse. They own the apartment building called Ross estate. He told jack and Jessie to adopt them. Jack and Jessie couldn't resist. So they now have 24 kids. They have help from their butler and nanny to raise them.

Characaters

Jack Richard Ross (Leo Howard) 32 years old

Jessie Amelia Ross (Debby Ryan) 32 years old

Gabirella faith Ross (Chloe Montez) 16 years old

Gaberiel Dante Ros. (billy unger) 16 years old

Alexis fiona Ross (dove Cameron) 16 years old

Alexander Robert Ross (Logan Lerman) 16 years old

Grace Yolanda Ross (maya Mitchell) 16 years old

Greyson keith Ross (Noah Crawford) 16 years old

Rani Harriet Ross (amber Montana) 15 years old

Rodeny Caleb Ross (Zachary Gordon) 15 years old

Emma Victoria Ross (Peyton list) 15 years old)

Makenzie Elizabeth Ros. (Serena carpenter) 14 years old

Luke johanthan Ross (Cameron Boyce) 13 years old

Roxy Michelle Ross (g hannulis) 13 years old

Jared Campbell Ross (cole Jensen) 12 years old

Ravi Harold Ross (Karan Barr) 12 years old

Spencer Thomas Ross (davis cleavland) 11 years old

Tyson Kevin Ross (jake goodman) 10 years old

Zuri Godiva Ross (skai Jackson) 8 years old

Ava Bethany Ross (brenna Yde) 8 years old

Hunter Wyatt Ross (tensing Norway trainor) 7 years old

Addison Tiffany Ross (McKenna grace) 6 years old

Hannah may Ross (Mia talerico) 5 years old

Cole Troy Ross (Owen and Connor fielding) 3 years old

Nolan Anthony Ross (Logan Moreau) 1 month old

Betrim Ethan Fredricka (Kevin chamberlain) 52 years old

Geniveve Claire green (Bonnie hunt) 52 years old

And many more!

First chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I Lready did the intro in the carachter listing so I won't do that now!

Jacks pov

I was sleeping next to my sexy wife, Jessie. It was 7 in the morning which meant time to get up. I was still asleep tHough! I didn't know if wanted to wake up or not! I then slowly opened my sys and moved around in our bed. I didn't want to wake Jessie because she had been very angry and feisty. She had mood swings and threw up a lot. I think she's pregnant! It doesnt phase me! Ever since Luke said, "daddy, can we keep them?" nothing phases me! Jessie moves around in our bed. Her red hair moving with her. She has such beautiful red hair. She opens her eyes. "morning!" I say, giving her a kiss on the lips. "morning" she said, happily. I wanted to ask her about if she was pregnant or not. So I did so. "Jessie?" I ask her. "yes" she says. "you've been acting weird lately. You've been having mood swings, throwing up, hungrier then normal and tired a lot. What's going on?" I ask her. She sighs. "I'm pregnant, honey" she tells me. "I knew it!" I said, as matter of factly. "you did?" she said, nervously. "yeh I did" I said. "jack, can we really raise 25 or 26 kids if its twins?" she asked me. "yes, honey. We are doing a great job the kids right now. Another one will just add to the love. Plus, it's our first biological child!"ii explained "true!" she said laughing. "I love you!" I told her. "I love you, too!" she told me, giving me a kiss. We both smile and laugh. "it's 7:00. We should probably get up!" I said. "yeh we should!" she says. We both get up. "when do you want to tell the kids?" I ask her before wnerring the bathroom. "at breakfast!" she says smiling. "sounds good!" I say, closing the bathroom door behind me.

Jessie's pov

"kids! Time to get up!" I say, as jack and I walk up and down the halls and stairs of our 5 story penthouse. We are rich due to jacks and my magazine, acting career, fashion line and music career. We own Ross estates the building we live in. We decided to renovate. Its a good thing to because I have a feeling I'm carrying more then 1 baby! I don't know why! I just do! The bedroom doors open. "what time is it?" gabby, our eldest asked. "7" jack told her. "oh god!" gabby said running into her bathroom. Jack and I laughed. Emma ran passed us. "bad hair day! Ahhhh!" she shouted, holding her hair. "should I go fix that?" i asked jack. "you got it babe!" he said. I walked off as he waited impatiently for the rest of the kids to wake up. I found Emma in our room. She was in our bathroom, digging in a drawer on jacks side of our vanity. "EM, what are you doing in your dads drawers?" I asked her. "looking for his hair spray!" she said. "why?" I asked her. "it's the only way to tame this beast!" she said pulling at her messy blonde hair. "why don't you your own hairspray, sweetie?" I asked her. "I can't find it!" she said, searching through jacks drawer. She pulled out a pink hairspray bottle that said arianna grande on it. "my hairspray!" she exclaimed. "whats that doing in there?" I asked, pointing to Emma's arianna grande hair spray. "I have no idea!" she said, laughing. "well, your father can be strange like that!" I say, laughing. "he sure can!" she said. "now where's my hair brush?" she said walking out of the room. I walked up to jack who was with Luke and Jared. Luke had Emma's Selena Gomez hair brush in his hand and Jared had Emma's beyonce blow dryer. Really? So they all want Emma's stuff? That's just weird! I walk up to them. "all right explain!" I say. "explain what?" Luke asks me. "why you have Emma's hair brush, why Jared has Emma's blow dryer and your dad had Emma's hairspray!" I explain. Chou found that?" jack asked me, nervously. "no" I said. "thank god!" he said. "Emma did!" I said smiling. "I only took it because I couldnt find mine!" he exclaimed. I blushed. "oh!" I said. "oh what?" he asked me. "nothing!" I said. "mom are you lieing?" Jared asks me. I si. "yes. I took it" I said. "why?" jack asked me. "I liked the smell" I told him. Luke and Jared looked at me confused and jack nodded. "guys go give Emma back her stuff and your dad and I will find your stuff!" I said. "fine!" they said then ran of.f jack and I laughed. I grabbed his hand we walked around looking for the robber.

Jacks pov

Jessie walked down stairs into the kitchen. It turned out that gabe was the robber. We had a talk with him and he agreed not to do it again. All of the kids, including gabe were at the table. Jessie had our 1 month old adopted son, Nolan in her hands, cradling him since he had been crying due to being hungry. He still was crying. I rubbed his back. "shhh! It's ok, Nolan. We will get you some breakfast in no time!" I tell him. He looks at me with tears still in his eyes. We sit down at the table. Our nanny, Genevieve, walks up to us with a bottle. "thanks!" I said as I handed the bottle to Jessie. "no problem!" she said smiling. The kids were eating a breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast. They were all talking and laughing so the house was loud. That when Jessie tapped me on the shoulde.r "let's tell them" she said. "are you sure you're ready?" I ask her. She nodds. "ok!" I say smiling. "kids! We have something to tell you!" I shout. "what is it?" hunger asks us. "well, I'm pregnant!" Jessie says. All of the kids cheer. Jessie and I are bombarded in hugs. We smile. I kiss her. "a perfect end to a hectic morning!" I say smiling.

Please r and r! I will update soon!


End file.
